


One more night

by orphan_account



Series: One more night [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when The doctor gets back in the tardis to find a mad Amy pond,after rejecting her?Set around the time Amy tried to get him to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more night

The doctor realized as soon as he shut the door to the tardis,that he was dealing with a pissed off Amy pond.Bloody hell.But when she spoke,her voice was calm.That was worse."I think the only reason you don't want me is because you don't know how to treat a woman's body."she said carefully,trying not to hmph.The only other reason was that he was gay.But he had kissed back for a few seconds so Amy was pretty sure he wasn't gay.  
"That's not true."he said stubbornly,crossing over to her.  
"Is it?You're always taking care of me,always looking longingly but never doing anything!I know you want me,you just wouldn't know what to do with me once you had me."Okay,that was a bit far.Shut up now Amy,she told herself when she saw the doctors eyes flash dangerously.  
He pushed her up against the railing,his eyes making shivers go down her spine.The wild,feral look they had to them,it made her feel excited.And maybe slightly scared.But she chose not to dwell on that feeling.  
"Miss pond,"he started off,in the same carefully cool tone she had used earlier."I know exactly how to treat a woman's body,I'm 907,as I tried to tell you earlier,and Amy pond how dare you try to get me angry!"he pouted then and it was the cutest thing Amy had ever seen.  
"I wasn't trying to get you angry,doctor,I was simply doubting your ability to be able to..handle me.After all,actions speak louder than words."And what he did next,did speak louder than any words.He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds,that small cunning smirk he would get coming across his face,and then out of nowhere,he picked her up and started down a hallway in the tardis.  
"Doctor,what are you doing?Put me down!"she exclaimed,as he started to chuckle.  
"I'm simply doing what you wanted,Miss pond.And I'm sure you won't be able to move at all after I'm done with you."Amy felt her mouth go dry at the tone of his voice and his words.She didn't think she would be able to talk him into it.

Okay readers...here's where it gets mature.Continue reading at own risk.

As soon as they entered the room,he threw her on the bed and pinned her wrists together with one hand,getting his screwdriver out with the other.  
"What are you doing?"she demanded,struggling weakly.There was no point really,the doctor like this was hot,she just felt like she needed some control over the situation.When her and Rory slept together,she always had control.  
"This screwdriver has more uses than you think,Miss pond."he purred,pointing the screwdriver at her wrists.And when he pulled his hand away,she still couldn't move them."Perfect."he said with a smirk.He then,pointed the screwdriver at her chest and Amy watched in horror as he slowly cut her shirt in half.  
"Doctor."she whimpered,suddenly realizing his plans.She was helpless..and it was exciting.  
"Yes,miss pond?"he replied with a grin,unhooking her bra and setting her breasts free.It made his heart pound a bit,seeing them.Their milky white colour and the already hard nipples...he could spend hours playing with them.He could spend hours with every inch of her body to be exact.He had to prove a point though,first.He inched off her pants,grinning in satisfaction when he saw her panties were soaked.  
"Doctor."she said again,squirming her thighs together.He gazed up at her with hungry eyes,and licked his lips.  
"What is it,miss pond?You're going to have to tell me,I can't read your thoughts."Well,not when her mind was so heavily guarded anyway.He threw her pants onto the floor,leaving only her underwear to be taken off.God,she looked delectable.He bent down and slowly kissed up her stomach to her right breast,only kissing around the nipple.She let out a shuddering moan,wanting desperately to prove him wrong.She always did stupid things when she was pissed and making this challenge was stupid.Though she was enjoying the side effects.  
"I want my hands free."she said,squirming.She ached to run her hands through his hair and undress him...though it looked like he had other plans."And I want you to be as naked as I am."she added,gasping as he slowly kissed her nipple.  
"Well Amy I can't let your hands go..but if you insist on me undressing."he said,getting off her.He stood up and gazing at her,slowly took off his tweed coat.She gulped,rubbing her thighs together.She needed friction..needed him.  
"Faster."she got out hoarsely,He grinned and slowly undid his bow tie.  
"You'll have to be patient,Amy.Good things come to those who wait."he was now unbuttoning his shirt and Amy licked her lips.No,the doctor wasn't muscular.But he was lean,toned.She didn't like her men beefy anyway.As his shirt slid off,he climbed back onto the bed."I'm as naked as you now,happy?"he asked,leaning down to work on her left breast.  
"Your pants aren't off.And is all this teasing necessary?"She moaned again and he chuckled.  
"Well my pants aren't off because I didn't wear underwear today.And it is,for it shows my skill and it gets you wanting me more."he trailed his hands down her stomach,rubbing them against her thighs."I could get you to come like this,couldn't i?But that's not fun,it's too easy."he nipped at her nipple and she groaned.  
"Please doctor."she begged as his left hand found its way to her clit.He started rubbing it against her with a smile.  
"Please what?"he purred,licking in between her breasts.  
"I need you,inside me."she gasped as he slipped a finger in her.He let out a breath against her breasts.Her lust filled voice made him grow harder and he took his finger out to unbutton his pants."Hurry."she gasped out,as he fumbled with pulling his pants down.Once he got them off,he began to kiss her passionately as he slid inside her,groaning into her mouth at how tight she was.  
She gave a gasp against his lips,running her fingers through his floppy hair.she love how he wore it,all untamed and slightly messy,and it was so soft when she was running her fingers through it..she gave a surprise gasp as he bit on her neck,starting to suck on several bits of her throat to make hickeys.  
He kept building his speed,letting out a small moan occasionally.How many nights he had fantasized about this,he couldn't tell.It had been a long dream,ever since he met her again in that police woman uniform.But then that Rory came along and he had to be a good man.Thats why he had given himself so many rules to follow,to make sure he didn't do anything wrong.But this..this felt absolutely right.  
A sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead as Amy dug her nails into his back,mewling.Begging him."F-Faster,"she panted out,and a few seconds later,she had orgasmed.He had been waiting for her to do it first,to prove his point,but he had been starting to loose control so he was glad she came when she did.With a shuddering groan,he came a few seconds after her and rolled off,collapsing on the soft bed sheets.  
"Since I won.."he panted out."I get one favour to cash in any time,any place."he got up,searching for his pants.  
"What are you doing,doctor?"she asked,sitting up.If only I had one more night with her,he thought to himself.  
"Why I'm going to pick up your fiancé of course."

Hope you guys enjoyed.I may or may not publish another chapter soon,depends on how this comes along in my head.


End file.
